Value
by krittz
Summary: abhirika shrt stry...chance to get offended...read the first a/n must..before reading the stry...last chaptr updated
1. Chapter 1

my reviewers are asking me to write some abhirika...

Meine yea plot kaafi pehle socha tha aur apne ongoing dayareya story pey jikar bhi kiya tha..

Tab to sbne keh diya likh do..To mein likh rahi hu..

Aab kisi ko pasand na aye yea bashing aye to I will right way delte the story..

Mein abhirika sochne baithu to humesha ajeeb ideas hi ate hey..isiliye maaf krna..spcly mad Tarika fans

 **Guys I have portrayed or tried to portray all things in a practical way..**

 **Ager hum mese kisi ki loved ones aise kre to kabhie na kabhie ek pal k liye hi sahi yea soch hume ayega hi..isnt it? Dont think as mad abhirika fan..think in general..we girls will atleast once think like this isnt so?**

 **Here Tarika is nt immature bt not the ever understanding..she is very much common..just like us..nothing special to be the girlfriend of senior inspector Abhijeet..but a girl who had dreamt of loving and being loved..getting priority..getting pampered like most of us..we girls dream**

 **and here Abhijeet is not that love sick blushing man calling out Tarika jee Tarika jee..**

 **He is a tough cop..good friend and yes a dutiful good caring lover..but don't show it off always..just like most common boys do..no fantasy in him..just a man in 40's should be..**

 **So now here's a new try on abhirika..**

* * *

after long they are having a great time..all of them were together studied in medical college now enjoying their settled life..

Except Tarika all four others are married, and another one already over with sagai..marriage is after two months..

They were chatting on all girly things when one of them asked naughtily "waise Tarika hum sab ki naiya par lag gayi..teri shaadi ki mithai kab khila rahi hey?"

Tarika blushed badly looking down..

Another one teased "arey tamatar bad mey ho jana pehle bata to sahi..jiju ne anguthi wagera diya?"

"ha wo.." she blushed

"ooooo...to anguthi deke proposal ho gaya..."

she remembered two things simentenously..

How **_Abhijeet acted the proposal during a case [don't remember case name] but never spoke about that later..it was just a disguise fr him.._**

How ** _Purvi had handed over a ring to her saying "hum log case ke liye shop gaye they yea anguthi bahut sundar tha to Abhijeet sir ne mujhe kaha kharid k tujhe de du..sir ko meeting k liye jana tha..achi hey na?"_** [my interpretation of **satara mey cid** ]

she came back to present with a touch on her hand "arey bol na kaisa tha proposal?"

"bas asehi..kuch khas nahi.."

"fir bhi koi romantic dinner?"

Tarika smiled "haan resturant se lake kehta hey khud banaya hey.."

"hw cute...aur koi candle light.."

she just nodded in no with a smile..

"waise le ati na jiju ko hum bhi mil lete ek din hi mile they tere birthday pey [ **Abhijeet ki bachpan** ] per uss din kuch problem ho gayi thi..achanaq hi wo nikal gaye..thik se baat taq nahi hui"

she remembered seeing **_Shreya entering with sid Daya left from the party Abhijeet after excusing on both behalf of both of them moved out without attetnding half of the party._**

She sighed..her friend noticed it "kya hua..kuch baat hey kya.."

"arey nahi aisa kuch nahi hey"

"to le ati na aj..itni bhi kya insecurity.."

"arey insecurity nahi..aj 8baje taq to uski duty hi hey"

"sunday ko bhi..."

Tarika smiled "kya kare sunday ko criminals chutti nahi manate na.."

they all laughed with "tera duty nahi tha.."

"arey tha..per salunkhe sir ne kaha wo sambhal lenge..per woha to ACP sir nahi hey yeaha aur Daya bhi aj hi mission se lautega to pura burden Abhijeet pey hey"

her friends nod understandingly, one of them nudged "8baje taq duty..mtlb uski bad weekend plan..kiu.."

Tarika shook his head, she tried to hide but still it's evident from her voice a sad tone "nahi re..hafte bar duty ki bad sunday nikalna hi nahi cahta hey..aur aj to..kaha na Daya ayega mission se der raat taq mission ki baat hogi..woha mile logo ki mimicry wagera.."

"acha?jiju yea sab bhi kerte hey..fir to wo kaafi natkhat hey.."

"haa yaar unhe interviews wagera mey dekh k to lagta hey jaise bahut serious hey.."

Tarika smiled.. "arey kaha..use to tang khichna bahut achese ata hey..salunkhe sir ko itna tang kerta hey sir kehte hey cid chor denge..usme aur excited hoke puchta hey kab sir.."

all of them burst out in laughter..

They continued talking about other topics when suddenly one of then said to other one "uss din wohi pichle mahine..jab hum milne ki plan kiya tha tu nahi ayi.."

"arey meri mother in law ayi thi uss din..Tarika bhi to nahi ayi thi na?"

another friend added in dreamy voice "kaise ati?jiju use magic show dikhane jo le gaye they"

Tarika's face colour changed but they didnt notice "yey Tarika bol na..kaisa tha enjoy kiya..haan..jiju ne kya kya magic kiya..aur dikhaya?"

Tarika tried to smile..

"wo hum woha enjoyment k liye nahi gaye they.."

"per tere to chutti thi na isliye to humne plan banaya tha.."

"ha chutti to hum dono ki hi thi..wo kuch personal kaam.."

"arey wohi to keh rahe hey hum tum dono ki personal kaam.."

Tarika sighed deeply and explained what kind of experience she faced in the magic show **[khatre mey CID]**

after hearing the whole matter her friends exchanged glances, one of them asked in serious tone "ek baat bata..duty fir dosti..farz..inmey tera number kab ata hey?"

Tarika for a moment get stunned but managed a smile with "arey nahi aise koi baat nahi..wo to bas..acha tu keh rahi thi koi nayi recipe ki bareme.."

.

.

.

She ignores and divert the topic but fr the time being only..at the heart of her heart the question kept on repeating.

She moves back home, on way she calls Abhijeet, who picked the call with "mein drive ker raha hu..call u later"

he cut the call she sighed..

At this moment the thing most she want is to speak with him..just speak..what she don't know how much she don't know..

She enters her home freshens up and checked her phone still no call from him..

She was about to call him back again but her mind repeated the question *

ek baat bata..duty fir dosti..farz..inmey tera number kab ata hey Tarika?

She kept back the phone and sat back cuddling the pillow..

"Abhijeet k liye akhir mera number hey kab.."

she remembered that he may have really moved to coma..he got the bullet injury seriously..yea coma was acting but injury..and why to do duty as a friend [ **Abhijeet in coma** ]

if that day ACP hadn't cancelled the orders he may have taken transfer..he didn't asked her discussed with her only declared..reason..he can't stay to see hatred in his friend's eye..what about love in her eye.. [ **Shreya sagai series** ]

and this blast..how happy she was that day, that he had taken her fr outing, years ago he had taken her for movie once [ **Baal majduri** ] and now this...but the reason...once again he gave priority to friendship than himself and also from her feelings

he can blackmail her that he will never speak with her again just to know truth fr the sake of his duty [ **CID mein darar** ] but it was only his duty..he didn't mentioned it anytime later

he can suspect her again fr duty [ **adrushya goli** ] ..he didn't have the same trust fr her which he had fr his friend and senior then where is her number..

She is never his first priority, maybe she is her last..is she even a priority?

She in the flood of her emotions didn't remember his tension fr her, his support fr her, his care fr her..his trust fr her..

Anger never let anyone see the depth of something..it's same with her..

She got from the bed..once more checked her phone..no message or call from him..

She sighed "mein galat soch rahi hu..yea sahi..mujhe kisise baat kerni cahiye..per..haan Purvi aur Shreya sahi rahegi..Purvi kaafi suljhi hui bhi hey"

she nods

"nahi Purvi Abhijeet ki khilaf to bolegi hi nahi..Shreya bhi apne senior..haan mein kahungi mere ek dost aur uski boyfriend mey yea masla hey..mujhe baat to kerni hi hogi..kaahi meri soch to galat nahi.."

she lied down still thinking.

* * *

For pure abhirika moments u have to wait...

Keep reviewing I will try to update soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistic Morning** golpo to amader jiboneri tukro taina? But ata stry tai happy ending hobar chance ache but amader jibone seta haye uthe na..

 **Rits** welcome back

 **Darnisght, Abhirikafan** mera mtlb mad se dewane abhirikafan mean kiya..srry that i hurted you..

 **Priya, Drizzle, Fati, Kattiy, Guest, Loveabhi, Khushi, Guest, Parise, Bhumi, Anjaana, Guest, Aditi, Guest, Rockstar, Guest, SHZK, Palak, Guest, Rajvigirl, Saakshi, Guest, no name, Kamikaze me, HT, Cutesmile** thank you

i was really tensed ki kisiko mera cncpt pasand ayega bhi yea nahi bt thnks to all of u fr liking this one...chalo nw coming to nxt chap

* * *

Tarika was just playing with her tea bag, Purvi noticed it well asked "Tarika baat kya hey pareshan ho?"

"nahi..nahi to"

Shreya look at her keenly "tum apne sahelio se milne gayi thi na?"

Tarika nodded..

"log to purane dosto se mil k khush hote hey tum pareshan ho gayi.."

Tarika silently looked at both of her colleagues cum friend cum sisters..

"haan mein thora pareshan to hu.."

Purvi scowled "per kiu.."

she thought fr some seconds..

Then started with "mere ek saheli ki baato se thora pareshan hu.."

Shreya and Purvi exchanged glances "aise kya baat hey?"

Tarika took a deep breath and started "uski boyfrnd..pata nahi boyfrnd kehna thik hoga yea nahi kabhie usne propose to kiya nahi..bas wo dono ek unkahe rishte mey jure hey..per wo larka pata nahi uske liye apni jindegi mey uss larki ki koi value hey bhi yea nahi.."

Purvi asked "kya mtlb.."

"wo larka..usne kabhie larki ko first priority diya hi nahi..dost duty kaam sab hey..per pata nahi wo larki kaha hey uske jindegi mey.."

Shreya stopped her with "mtlb wo larka aab taq use wo man nahi.."

Tarika smiled sadly "nahi..jab jab kisi decision ki baat ho..risk ki baat ho sab mey dost aur duty..aab wo larki thaq chuki hey.."

Purvi asked in a deep tone "Tarika yea baat tumhari dost ki hi hey na?"

Tarika looked up with a jerk..

"mtlb.."

Purvi sat beside her with "kiuki jo dard tere cehre aur awaj se jhalak raha hey wo kisi dost ke liye to nahi.."

Tarika smiled "arey nahi nahi..bas wo bachpan ki saheli hey to bas.."

Purvi sighs..

Tarika continues "aur meri kahani aisi kaha..Abhijeet to kitna khyal rakhta hey mera.."

she looked down..

Shreya and Purvi looked at each other..

Tarika sighs "aab wo larki sach mey thaq gayi..wo aab jeena cahti hey.."

Shreya after some seconds says "ager kisi rishte mey mol na mile to rishta bemani ho jati hey.."

Purvi nods, "per Tarika use ek bar uss admi se baat krni cahiye..pata hey bin kahe koi rishta khatam ho na to bad mey bahut afsos hota hey.."

Shreya nods "jaise bahut kuch kehna tha sunna tha..ek bar amne samne baith k baat krke hi koi faisla lena cahiye"

Tarika thought fr a second then nods..

Shreya asked "per kya rishta torne se wo larki uss larke ko bhul payegi?"

Tarika replied in dreamy tone "sayed kabhie nahi..per pyar to wo na jiske badle pyar mile.."

She suddenly came back to present and got up with "acha mein na aab nikalti hu..kal jaldi nikalna hoga central lab jana hey.."

and hurriedly moved out

.

.

.

She moved to her house and lied down on the bed..

She was tossing herself here and there on bed then got up and grabbed her phone..

She was about to dial the number but stopped

"kya mein sach mey sahi soch rahi hu..kaahi mey kisi fantasy world mey to nahi.."

she kept back the phone

"films aur novels ki define kiya hua romance dhundne ki koshish to nahi kr rahi hu mein?jab bhi phone karu wo receive kre baat kre..waqt be waqt mujhe miss kre..achanaq gift deke surprise ker dey..dates romantic drives and all.."

she got down the bed and walked over to her balcony "per itna to expect krna thik hi hey na ki wo formerly apni dil ki baat bol dey?"

a sad faint smile came on her lips "dil ki baat,dil mey koi baat hey bhi?yea wo har tarif wo sab serf Salunkhe sir ko jalane ko tang kerne ko" she jerked her head "nahi nahi jealous bhi to hota hey..mtlb dil mey kuch to hey...per kehta nahi..waqt nahi"

she sat down on the swing in the balcony "hum serf hum dono last kab akele mey waqt gujre..kuch quality time..yea to yaad bhi nahi"

she shook her head "nahi mujhe apni dil ki iss sawalo ki toofan ko shant krne ke liye ek bar milna hi hoga"

she moves to her room and calls up Abhijeet

after three continuous try, he picks up the call with most offended voice "ha Tarika bolo"

"Abhijeet mujhe tumse milna hey"

"central lab se report agaya?"

Tarika sighed "nahi mujhe tumse apne liye milna hey..waqt hey?"

"Tarika yea case bahut important hey, yea ho jaye to fir mein free.."

"mujhe kal subha hi milna hey.." she sounded stubborn.

She heard him saying "excuse me.." and understood he moved to a corner.

"Tarika kiu jid.." he tried to be soft

"ha jid hi sahi..Mujhe tumse kuch important baat krni hey, I need to take some decision..."

"decision? Mtlb.."

"Abhijeet please I need to speak in person..."

He thought fr a second then said in fresh tone "aab Tarika jee ne bulaya hey to milne to jana parega hi..."

A smile came over her face making her forget all her decisions and all...

He carried on...

"to kal sham ko mille?"

"Abhijeet tum sayed bhul rahe ho kal raat meri flight hey delhi jane ki.."

"delhi tum..ummm..delhi..arey haan yaad hi nahi raha.."

her smile vanished..he even didn't remember when she will b in the city or not..

Abhijeet tried to make it up in flirty tone "waise hum aapko bahut miss karenge Tarika jee"

Tarika smiled "har bar ek bar Salunkhe sir se puchne se jyada to kabhie miss kiya nahi.."

"arey waqt hi nahi milta yaar..acha tumhe milna tha..kal subha.."

"subha?kab.."

"early morning..beach pey..jogging ki waqt.."

"mujhe tumse akela.."

his voice turned serious "mein akela hi ayunga Tarika.."

.

.

.

Tarika spend a nearly sleepless night thinking what she should tell him and how..

She kept on imagining various reactions at her words..and at around the end of night she dozed off..

 **Waqt..kiu..koi problem share kerna tha?**

 **Mein koi faisla lene se pehle tumse puchu kiu?**

 **relation torna cahti ho?kaunsa relation?**

 **Pyar?mtlb meine kab kaha mujhe pyar hey tumse..**

She got up with a jerk..

Still breathing heavily..

"thank god yea sab sapna..per ager Abhijeet asehi react kre to?humare bich to koi formal rltn hi nahi..to mein kis haq se..meine uski ankho aur juban ki ankahi labz ko parne ki daba ker rahi hu..ager wo khud inkar ker dey to...fir mein kya kahungi..aur uski bad hum ek saath kaam kaise karenge..najre kaise milaungi usse.."

she was feeling herself in a bulk of embarrassment..

She was sitting lost in her thoughts when her phone rang..

She without noticing the caller id picked it up simentenously seeing the wall clock showing 4:15 am "hello"

"Namaste doctor Tarika..suna hey aj central lab jana hey.."

she now checked the caller id, its flashing private number..she shook her head in disappointment..this is not first time she is getting such calls

"kaho" she says quiet carelessly

"arey aap to bare bahadur hey..to sidhe mudde pey hi ate hey..aapko wo report badalwani hey..warna hume taqleef hogi.."

she kept silence, the voice whispered "aur hume taqleef hogi to aapko bhi.."

"look Mr. Whatever.. Mujhe aise pyar bhare phones bahut ate hey..mujhe isse farq nahi parta..to apna balance waste mat karo..report to badalne se rahi.."

"fir to aap bhi central lab pahuchne se rahi"

and he dscncted the call..

She just sighed and tossed the phone on the bed..lied back again.

.

.

.

Her peaceful sleep was disturbed by a continuous phone ringer, she grabbed it with closed eyes and received the call with "aab aur kya bolna hey?"

the caller answered "kya.."

she recognized the call and sat up "Abhijeet?"

"haan..tum sapna dekh rahi thi kya?"

"haan wo bas.."

"tum bhi na..acha mein nikal raha hu tum ajao.."

"haan.."

she dscncted the call and again remembered the dream

"kya bolungi..jo bhi ho..aab meet kerna hey to kerna hey.."

she got up from the bed and moved to freshen up

.

.

.

She arrived at the particular spot, found him enjoying his morning tea at beach tea stall

"good morning.."

he grinned back, paid off and both moved towards the waves in silence

"Tarika..kuch kehna cah rahi thi tum.."

she looked at him, took a deep breath "Abhijeet wo.."

his phone rang..he smiled awkwardly "galat waqt pey baj gaya..per important.."

she nodded with "le lo.."

he smiled a bit and moved aside got busy speaking over phone

Tarika started moving towards the waves..

Abhijeet was walking to and fro while speaking..suddenly his sharp eyes caught something..

He looked back at Tarika then again at the spot..

Touched his pockets and called out loud "Tarika hato woha se.."

she looked back at him bewildered..

He rushed forward without any second thought and a gunshot broke the morning peace

* * *

 **r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aditi** yaar kya guessing power hey superb

 **Mistic Morning** amar informer amy khbr dieche tmi Bengali...hehe: p life er kno phase k jor kre volbar chesta koro na...seta beshi kre mane porbe...bas ignore that phase...u will overcome it.

 **SHZK, Priya, Guest, Kamikaze Me, Sakshi, Guest, Abhirikijan, Guest, Bhumi, Guest, Hamdard duo, Guest, Rajvigirl, Guest, Nikki, Artanish, Abhijeeteye, Guest, Guddi, Lavnya, Tamanna, Anjana, Guest, Katiiy, Khushi, Priti, Guest, Swinka, Loveabhi, Cute smile, Guest, Rockstar, Drizzle** thank you

* * *

He rushed forward without any second thought and a gunshot broke the morning peace

Tarika who was looking Abhijeet in total confusion heard the gun shot and fr a second she didn't get head or tail of it except a loud chaos among all the morning visitors there..

She saw Abhijeet falling down...

She rushed to him...and tried to help him and both sat down...

The warm touch on her hand...this red fluid...she is very much known to this but...this...

Her heartbeat raced faster...she thought he didn't valued her...but he valued her life than his...

She looked down to her lap...Abhijeet's eyes were slowly closing...

"Abhijeeettt"

Abhijeet jerked with the call..

Tarika got back all her senses in working condition..

She pulled out her cell and called fr ambulance and then turned to Abhijeet..

"Abhijeet tum ankhe khuli rakho..abhie ambulance ati.."

"Ta..rika.. wo aad..mi t..umhe.. firse.. Khy..al ra..khna.."

Tarika pressed her hanky on the wound he received near his stomach with "haan mein khayal rakhunga tum.."

she remembered something and called team members informing about the mishap.

.

.

.

Tarika was standing outside the OT, her clothes and hand still has the red stains..her eyes fixed over the red bulb.

She felt someone calling her name..

She turned to find Shreya and Purvi calling her..

She just hugged them tightly without a minute waste

"Purvi mujse itni bari galti kaise ho gayi..meine kaise soch liya Abhijeet k liye mein kuch bhi nahi..usne to mere liye apni parwa taq nahi.."

Purvi tried to stop her with "Tarika..tum.."

Tarika separated from hug but continued speaking as "mujhe sari burai dikh gayi kamiya dikh gayi..sbse compare ker liya per uska dil nahi.."

she stopped with a heavy voice calling her name "Tarika.."

she turned found dr Salunkhe calling her, he is present along with team

she hurriedly wiped her tears with "sir wo mein.."

Salunkhe just patted her head..

Daya asked "doctors kya keh rahe hey?"

"operation chal raha hey.."

"per yea sab kaise?"Shreya asked the important query.

Tarika started explaining from the call to the morning incident..

She finished her narration when the doctor came out from the OT

Daya moved forward with "doctor wo Abhijeet.."

"relax wo abhie khtre se bahar hey..filal behosh hey..hosh mey aye to aap log mil lijiyega"

after the doctor left, Daya turned to Tarika with "wo number hey tumhare pass.."

"nahi bas private number dikha raha tha.."

"acha kab aya tha call.."

he took all the details and ordered as "Shreya Purvi tum dono yeahi ruko..Nikhil tum beach jao..aur freddy tum mobile company se pata karo kis area se call aya tha..aur Pankaj central lab jao wo report bahut sabdhani se le ana.."

dr Salunkhe interrupted with "mein bhi Pankaj ki saath jata hu.."

Daya nodded "jee sir.."

he then himself turns to move out when Tarika called from behind "Abhijeet se nahi miloge?"

Daya smiled naughtily "tumhe jaruri baat krni thi..ker lo..mein shaam ko ata hu.."

Tarika looked at him with open mouth Daya shrugged with "bechara subha subha alarm laga ke jag gaya important baat sunne ko..sun to le.."

Tarika looked down smiling..

Daya left..

Tarika sat down on the bench..Purvi and Shreya looked at each other and decided to give her sometime

.

.

.

Tarika sighed..her mind started cursing herself "show off ko itna value deni lagi mein ki asal pyar kya hota hey smjh hi nahi payi..mujhe wo sare pal yaad rahe jab Abhijeet ne mere alawa kisi aur ko value diya per wo sab nahi jab usne mere bareme socha..."

she remembered how he had helped her when she falls unconscious [khooni drugs]

how he got tensed when she went missing..she had heard he was nearly about to lose conscious [samundar mein kankaal]

how he had supported her when she was frustrated about a case and stopped freddy [khidki ka khooni raaz]

he even risked his plan to save her.. [AKAKR 10]

and his tension and worry about her which came out as anger on Rajat [gunegarh CID officer Rajat]

how he was hesitant to take any action if her life is at stake, when she was at gun point [khooni jungle]

the numerous times he had praised her..the times he faced teasing..how he get embarrassed when ACP sir used to give him angry glances when he at duty times used to flirt with her..

His words "humne bhi pyar kiya hey"

she blushed remembering how Salunkhe sir teased her with "Abhijeet ki bareme soch rahi ho.."

how she bit him up but he was till soft towards her [jungle ka darinda]

a tear rolled down her cheek..

"kya cahti thi mein..ek grand proposal..wohi time bitana..quantity time quality time ki perfect combination?kiu wohi sab kiu..kya pyar ko bara chara k dikhaya na jaye..serf jataya jaye to kya uss pyar ki kimat kam hey..nahi..fir mein kiu.."

she sobbed.

Shreya came up and sat beside her "Tarika isiliye humne kaha tha ek bar mile final decision lene se pehle baat krni cahiye..hum jab logo ki baat sunke apne rishte ko unse compare krne lagte hey to serf coin ki ek side dekhte hey hum..fir jab baat krte hey tab sahi maine mey sach dekh pate hey"

Tarika sobbed "mein apne sapno ki duniya mey itna kho gayi ki mujhe pyar ka sahi maina hi yaad nahi raha?mein khud bhi to cid ka part hu..mein to janti hu ki yea job aisa hey jisme raat din dekha hi nahi jata..fir mein kaise accept kr sakti hu ki 9to5job walo ki tarah mujhe time mil sake.."

Shreya patted her cheeks Purvi too joined them, she pressed her shoulder..

Shreya smiled "Tarika hum larkiya na bachpan se bahut sare sapne saja lete hey..hum jab chote chote khawish jahir krte hey..tab humare gherwale keh dete hey apne gher jake krna..gher ki koi humesha se chati hui baat na mano to keh dete hey apni gher jake manmani kerna..aab hum cahe jitni kama le success ho le..humara apna gher kaunsa?pati ka gher..aab use leke hum itne sare sapne saja lete hey..ki thora sa bhi alag ho to hume lagta hey ki hume to kuch mila hi nahi.."

Purvi nodded "aur ajkal itne romantic movies novels ane lage ki humare sapne to hone bhi lage hey filmy..per jab sach mey jindegi mey wo phase ata hey to humare sare sapne dhare ki dhare reh jate hey.."

Tarika smiled..

She was about to say something when the nurse came out informing Abhijeet coming to conscious..

.

.

.

After doctor finished his check up Tarika entered..found Abhijeet trying to study his wound.

Tarika entered and cleared her throat intentionally

Abhijeet looked up "ruk kiu gayi.."

Tarika came forward "sorry"

"hain..sorry kiu..wohi jaan bachana.."

Tarika smiled..

Abhijeet too smiled with "mujhe baitha hey.."

Tarika moved forward and helped him in sitting..he sat relaxly and asked "team ko pata hey?"

"haan..ACP sir to nahi apaye baaki sab aye bhi they..uss admi ka pata lagane gaye hey"

Abhijeet look at her in question..she explained the whole..he nodded with "Daya ko call ker dena ki hosh agaya mujhe"

"haan Purvi inform ker rahi hey"

"hmm..waise tum kisi decision wagera ki keh rahi thi.."

"nahi wo mein.."

Abhijeet smiled naughtily "kaahi kisi se shaadi krne ki faisla to nahi liya.."

Tarika shook her head "kya Abhijeet tum bhi.."

"kya kare Tarika jee aap ko to koi bhi shaadi k liye mil jayega..darr to lagta hey na"

Tarika looked in his eyes "sach.."

Abhijeet look at her with meaningful eyes "tumhe nahi pata?"

Tarika looked down..a comfortable silence remained between both of them then Tarika looked up "actually mein wo apne dosto se milne gayi thi..to bas sabke baatein sun k thora...bas..asehi.. (Abhijeet gave her its okay look she continued) acha ek baat puchu?"

Abhijeet nodded "hmm"

"ager sachme meri shaadi kahi aur ho jaye to tum kya karoge?"

Abhijeet looked at her fr some seconds "kya karunga mtlb..devdas to ban nahi paunga..do teen din pareshan rahunga fir khud ko smjha lunga..sayed fir lab na ja pau.."

Tarika continued looking at him silently..he smiled "sayed mujhe kehna cahiye tha mein jee nahi paunga jiteji mar jaunga..kuch kerne ki haalat mey nahi rahunga..mtlb modern devdas..hey na?"

Tarika looked down

"nahi Tarika wo mein ban nahi paunga..job se kabhie piche hat nahi sakta mein..khana peena chor nahi skte..warna farz nibha nahi paunga..aur.."

Tarika stopped him "meine kaha tumhe ki devdas ban jana?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no..

Tarika continued "sachie jindegi mey sacha pyar wo nahi hota..yea mein smjh chuki hu.."

Abhijeet silently continued looking at her.

She smiled and nodded..

Abhijeet pressed her palms "thanks Tarika.."

she nodded..

Then got up with "tum aram kro..mein doctor se baat krke ati hu.."

she was about to move out of the room when Abhijeet called from behind "Tarika.."

Tarika turned "haan.."

he kept staring at her fr few moments..

"kya hua aise kya dekh rahe ho.."

he shook his head in no "kuch kahu tumse.."

Tarika moved near to him "kya hua"

he smiled "I love u Tarika.."

Tarika was really stunned at her place..he is proposing her..after so many years..

But here in hospital..this way..no she don't care..

She gained her senses and plunged on him hugging him tightly..

An "ahh" escaped his mouth..Tarika loosened her grip..

He wrapped his hands around her "mujhe pata hey aise nahi kehna cahiye..per.."

Tarika whispered "this is most romantic proposal..sbse khubsurat"

Abhijeet closed his eyes burying his face in her hairs..

 **Love is not what we read in novels and what we see in films..it can't be defined..it doesn't have a rule..then how can all love be same..we should feel it..the way it comes..dfrnt fr every person..dfrnt in every person..**

* * *

 **r and r**


End file.
